La fiesta
by jessyriddle
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Orion y Walburga ha organizado una fiesta en su honor. Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Como todos los años, Walburga había organizado una esplendida fiesta para el cumpleaños de Orion. Había estado trabajando en ella durante semanas, cuidando cualquier detalle y asegurándose de tener todo lo necesario; las mesas estaban posicionadas contra las paredes, cubiertas con lujosos manteles, y esperando ser llenadas por bocadillos y copas, sillas y sofás estaban a disposición para los mayores, las flores recién cortadas adornaban el salón dándole frescura. Había invitado a todos los sangre pura de la alta sociedad, por lo que la fiesta tenía que ser perfecta, digna del apellido que portaba. Por enésima vez en el día, pasó por el salón revisando las decoraciones, cuando fue interrumpida por su esposo.

— Walburga, tranquilízate. Todo será perfecto como siempre. — habló el hombre.

La mujer se sobresaltó al oír la voz detrás de ella; no se había percatado de que Orion había entrado al salón. Soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo y le sonrió a su marido.

—Tienes razón, no hay mejores fiestas que las de nuestra familia.— razonó con orgullo.

Orión le dedicó una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia la mujer.— Ven, vamos a descansar un poco antes de la fiesta.— Walburga posó su mano sobre la de su esposo y éste la acercó hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo. — Además, aún me debes mi regalo— le susurró al oído.

oOoOo

La fiesta había empezado hace un par de horas, y todos los miembros de las familias más importantes y adineradas del mundo mágico, estaban presentes para felicitar al patriarca Black.

Lucretia, la hermana de Orion, había sido la primera en llegar y, luego de darle un obsequio al cumpleañero, se enfrascó en una plática con Walburga. Arcturus apartó a su hijo de la multitud, empezando a darle consejos sobre los negocios familiares, como siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraban, para fastidio del menor. Con un "lo siento padre, pero tengo que ser un buen anfitrión y atender a mis invitados" pudo escaparse y saludar a los recién llegados, los hermanos de su mujer: Alphard y Cygnus, este ultimo acompañado por Druella y sus tres hijas.

Los tres hombres comenzaron a hablar sobre las ultimas noticias. — Yo lo apoyo, creo que tiene razón, es decir, nosotros deberíamos gobernar el mundo mágico.— comentó Orion.

— En efecto, además de que deberíamos alejar a todos esos sangresucias— dijo Cygnus con una mueca.

— No sé, he oído que tiene ideas un tanto.. extremistas— replicó Alphard, no muy convencido.

— ¿extremistas? Bah.. Con que no entren al mundo mágico, me conformo.—razonó Orion.

— No sé, no me convence del todo. Igual no pienso unirme.— declaró Alphard.

— Por supuesto que yo tampoco voy a unirme al movimiento. No soy estúpido, si algo sale mal me vería involucrado. Pero apoyo la causa.— Cygnus a su lado apoyó las palabras de su cuñado.

— He escuchado que los Malfoy también lo apoyan, pero Abraxas no ha querido unirse. — agregó Cygnus.

—Creo que la mayoría de los aquí presentes están de acuerdo con él.—opinó Alphard.

Los otros dos volvieron a asentir, y siguieron hablando sobre el tema.

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del salón, Sirius y Regulus observaban a su padre platicar con sus tíos. Los tres tenían ese aire aristocrático característicos de los sangre pura, pero Orion tenía cierto porte y elegancia, algo de lo que sus cuñados carecían.

Mirando como su padre mecía suavemente el vino en su copa mientras hablada, Sirius decidió romper el silencio. — Quiero ser como él— dijo indicando a Orion. —Míralo Reg, es importante, todos lo escuchan cuando habla. Yo quiero ser así.

Regulus asintió energéticamente, de acuerdo con lo dicho por su hermano — Yo también.

— Yo soy el más grande, así que me tocará a mi. — replicó Sirius — pero puedes ser como el tío Cygnus.

—Pero yo quiero ser como papá— dijo el más pequeño haciendo un puchero.

—Vale, pero tu serás el que se casará con una niña como mamá, que te regañe si le jalas las orejas a Kreacher— razonó el mayor recordando el castigo que había sufrido su hermano unos días antes.

Regulus desorbitó los ojos, él no quería estar con alguien que lo regañase por hacer travesuras, pero sí quería ser igual a su padre. Saltó del sofá y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Orion, necesitaba aclarar esa duda.

Al llegar, jaló la manga de la tunica para que el mayor lo viera, y preguntó.— Papá, ¿mamá te regaña si haces travesuras?

Cygnus y Alphard estallaron en carcajadas, y Orion lo miró divertido ¿a qué había venido eso?

— No Regulus. Ahora anda, ve a jugar.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que aún pudiera ser como él cuando creciera y regresó con su hermano.

Después de esa interrupción, los tres Black decidieron cambiar de tema y hablar sobre cosas más triviales, como el reciente contrato matrimonial entre la primogénita de Cygnus y la familia Lestrange.

oOoOo

Ya entrada la noche, cuando los últimos invitados abandonaron Grimmauld Place, Orion y Walburga fueron a su habitación. Después de ponerse la pijama, se deslizaron entre las sabanas, abrazándose y platicando sobre la noche.

Cuando el sueño empezaba a vencerlos, Orion llamó a su mujer. —Walburga ¿estás despierta?

— Mm..— recibió como respuesta.

— Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime— murmuró ella.

— ¿Me castigarás si hago travesuras?—cuestionó divertido, recordado lo que su hijo le había preguntado horas antes.

— Te castigaré como no me dejes dormir— le respondió con una sonrisa.

Orion se rió, le dio un beso en la frente a su mujer, y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

Algo cortito, pero que quería sacar de mi cabeza :D

La escena está ubicada en 1966, antes de la primera guerra mágica (1970) y aún no se sabe bien como son las cosas con Voldemort.

Regulus y Sirius son unos pequeñitos de cinco y seis años respectivamente.


End file.
